


The Birds and the Bees and Submarines

by a-cumberbatch-of-cookies (tishy19)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tishy19/pseuds/a-cumberbatch-of-cookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come home after a pleasant night out with friends to find Ben and your son, Finn, enjoying bath time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birds and the Bees and Submarines

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting in my google docs for more then a year, way before Ben and Sophie were married and Daddybatch became reality. I didn't want to completely trash it, and figured I'd just go ahead and post it for shits and giggles.

You wave slowly with one hand, the other sits on your swollen belly, as the taxi pulls away. Your two friends have turned in their seats to wave back. 

Though you'd had a brilliant time catching up with them while enjoying a late dinner, you are more than happy to finally be home where you can kick back and relax with Ben and Finn.

After Finn's birth three years ago, you and Ben had decided to hold off having any more children until you both grew accustomed to having a new life to love and care for and protect. Ben's schedule was cut in half during the first few months while your tiny family bonded and learned together. Only taking small roles centered around London or going back to performing on stage a few nights a week left you and Ben plenty of time to suss out the best way to raise your newborn son.

Now, eights months after spending a romantic weekend vacation with Ben while Finn stayed with Grandpa Tim and Grandma Wanda, you are on the verge of starting the whole process over again. Cumberbaby Two is on a steady course and should be ready to meet his or her's family in only a few weeks. It was your decision to be surprised on the baby's gender and Ben was just ecstatic for the added laughs and smiles the baby was sure to bring. 

One hand still sitting on your belly, you unlock the door and enter your home. The foyer and front rooms are dark and quiet, though you spot a few cups and bowls on the table in front of the telly, a good sign Finn's eight o'clock bedtime was ignored for some late night cuddles and cartoons. It was to no one's surprise that Ben was a complete pushover when it comes to most of Finn's more innocent pleas. Your son's room is filled with enough stuffed animals, books and toys for four children, let alone one. Finn knows, even at such a young age, that if he turns those large, blue-green eyes (so much like his father's) to you or Ben, your resolve would crumble in minutes. Though over the last few months, you've been able to build up a small tolerance to your son's growing charms, but Ben's desire and need to be a good father often left him more susceptible. 

It's as you're moving into the den to start picking up after your boys that you hear some splashing and sharp giggles drift down the stairs, followed by the low rumble of Ben's own laughter. 

Ah, it's bath time, then.

Leaving the dishes for later, you turn and slowly make your way up the flight of stairs, one hand resting protectively over your belly as the other grasps the hand rail tightly. Ben had asked you if you wanted to stay with his parents during the last term of your pregnancy since Tim and Wanda lived in a large, one story cottage just outside of the city. He had been concerned, with good reason. 

When you were pregnant with Finn, the first two trimesters went smoothly, and by smoothly you experienced all the swelling, vomiting, and discomfort every woman goes through. It was the last three months of your pregnancy that things went a bit pear shaped. You'd constantly been hit with bouts of dizziness as your due date neared, which threw Ben into a complete tizzy. He'd worried himself sick on multiple occasions, fearful for you to spend too much time alone or to make the climb to your bedroom on a daily basis. 

It was only after a trip to your GP and a diagnosis of anemia and recommendations for iron heavy foods that Ben relented on his idea of leaving your home for the rest of the pregnancy. If you happened to notice every time you had to ascend or descend the stairs, Ben was always within sight, you kept it to yourself. 

Now, as you clear the last step and moved down the dark hall towards yours and Ben's bedroom, you are actually a bit grateful for the stairs. The constant up and down of cleaning and chasing Finn has helped keep your weight gain down to an acceptable level over the last few months. 

The light in your bedroom is on, while the door to the ensuite bathroom is halfway open, and you catch a glimpse of your son and husband.

Finn's back is to you as he sits in the large claw-footed tub. You can just make out a dwindling layer of bubbles that cling to the tub's sides. Amidst the bubbles sits a small yellow submarine and other toys, bobbing silently in the water. Finn's light blonde hair is darkened by the water that still drips down his neck. 

Next to the tub is Ben, sitting with his long arms resting on the tub's edge. One hand hangs down far enough that his fingers are wiggling in the water, making small splashes at your giggling son.

Without real reason, you move away from the door and, trying to stay silent, make your way to the rocking chair in the corner of your bedroom. 

The rocker, originally a gift from Ben's parents, had seen plenty of use in the first year of Finn's life. It had been your favorite place to sit with Finn and nurse him, whether it was morning, noon, or night.

The time you'd spent rocking together, Finn's warm body snuggled to your breast, tiny hand clutching your shirt or robe, had been wonderful; the closeness forming such an intense bond as you watched his tiny lips suckle.

You weren't the only one to think this, since Ben's favorite past time during feeding was to sit with you and Finn, either on the bed to keep watch or sometimes beside you on the floor, one hand resting on your thigh while the other stroked over your son's head, fingers gently caressing the soft fluff of hair.

It's with a sharp tug at your heart, the sudden realization that in little less than a few weeks, you'd be sitting in this same chair with a brand new life cradled in your arms, that you slide into the rocker, wincing slightly at the small groan of stress the wood gives. 

"That's silly!" Finn suddenly shouts from the bathroom and you hear a fair amount of splashing. "Fish don't fly da, they swim!"

"Oi, keep it in the tub, little one," you hear Ben warn, though it's promptly followed by a rumbling chuckle. "Mum's not going to be too happy to come home to a flooded house. "There's a pause and you assume Ben's cleaning up the undoubtedly numerous puddles that now surround the tub. "And there are some fish that fly. Well, it's more like a glide."

"What's glide?" Finn's curiosity is one of your favorite things about your son. He's hit the age where the first word out of his mouth when presented with anything new is 'Why?' You and Ben have spent the last few weeks fielding questions ranging from 'Why do we have to wear clothes?' (you'd completely blanked on a reasonable answer and had to distract him with ice cream) to ‘How does a plane fly?' (Ben's look of amused annoyance after you'd suggested Finn ask Finny, your son's nickname for John Finnemore, had you giggling) with your favorite being the time Finn loudly asked your father why he's so wrinkly during your parent's last visit. 

“Well,” Ben starts slowly, and you can just imagine the wheels turning in that beautiful mind, trying to figure out a way to explain the concept without overwhelming the boy. “You know how birds and bugs have to flap their wings to fly?”

“And bats!” You smile at Finn’s shout. He’s recently discovered Batman and has spent many afternoons running around the house pretending to be the caped crusader.

“And bats,” Ben agrees. “A flying fish doesn’t flap its wings, or fins. When they leap out of the water, the thrust behind it allows them to just keep their fins extended and glide through the air.”

“Like a plane?”

“Yes, like a plane, except an aeroplane has an engine to provide thrust. The fish uses its muscles to propel itself out of the water.”

Finn’s quiet “oh” of understanding is almost lost in the sound of churning water and splashing.

You’re not sure what’s happening until Ben speaks again.

“Eyes closed.” Then there’s the squirt of a bottle and the rustling sound of Ben lathering Finn’s hair. 

While the boys are momentarily distracted, you quietly toe off your shoes and wiggle your way out of your blouse, leaving just your tank top and jeans. Unsurprisingly, your mind imagines it’s your hair that Ben is washing, those long fingers combing through your wet strands. You’re suddenly wondering how big you’ll need to make the puppy eyes this time to convince Ben to turn your idea into reality.

“Deep breath and dunk,” Ben instructs and you listen to Finn suck in a giant breath and then the slosh of water signaling your son’s drop below the surface. Counting in your head you begin to get fidgety the closer you get to ten, but by second number seven, there’s a large splash followed by Ben and Finn’s laughter. 

“Alright, what did I say about keeping it in the tub?” Ben questions, though the attempt at a stern voice is lost in the remaining giggles.

“Oops.”

Ben let’s out a long ‘hmm’ and then says “Yes, we’re definitely going to have to clean this up before your mother gets home.”

“When is mum going to be home?”

“I’m not sure, kiddo. She’s spending some time with friends she hasn’t seen in awhile and probably won’t see very much of after the baby is born.”

“Why not?”

“Well, mummy and I will both be busy taking care of the baby.”

There’s a loud splash of water as Finn asks excitedly, “Can I help?”

“Of course you’re going to help! Mum and I are really going to need you to be a very good big brother.” 

You can’t help but smile at both Finn’s excitement and Ben’s reply. 

There’s a small stretch of silence before Finn speaks up again. “But when will the baby get here?”

"The baby has just a bit more growing to do before we get to meet them. You've seen mum's belly grow, that's the baby, your little brother or sister."

“Cause they’re in mum’s belly,” Finn repeats to himself slowly, and you realize exactly where this conversation is heading, and smile slowly. 

It’s not a moment later that Finn’s asking, "How will they get out?"

There’s a lengthy pause, and you know Ben’s just figured out where this is all leading. “Well, mum will have to go to the hospital and the doctor and nurses will help deliver the baby."

You have to cover your huge smile as Finn finally asks THE question.

“How did the baby get in there?"

You have to stifle your giggles as Ben replies, "You'd have to ask this while your mother is out."

It’s just as you start debating on whether or not you should head in to save your husband that Ben clears his throat and tries to explain the birds and the bees to your son.

“A part of mum, an egg, combines with a part from me,” Ben pauses for a second, trying to come up with the correct word, “a kind of seed. They come together in an area of mum’s body called the womb. That’s where the baby is right now, growing big and strong.”

“Hopefully not too big,” you quietly mutter to yourself as you start to rub circles over your extended belly.

“But how do you put the seed in the egg with the shell in the way?”

Ben’s rumbly laugh drifts into the bedroom and you chuckle yourself. “The egg inside mummy isn’t like the eggs we eat. Those eggs are from chickens. The egg in mummy is very tiny and soft.”

“So you can put the seed in?”

“Yes.”

There’s another quiet moment and you can picture the look of concentration on Finn’s face. “Where do you keep your seeds?”

“Inside me, like mum’s eggs are inside her. Most women have eggs and most men have seeds.”

“But how do you get your seeds into mummy?”

And there it is. You suck in a small breath and wait for Ben to answer. The two of you had discussed the possibility of Finn’s curiosity leading to this after you’d become pregnant again. You’d agreed to try and keep things simple and answer all questions as truthful as possible. Treating anything as taboo or giving Finn the impression that there are things he can’t talk to either of you about is something you want to avoid.

“Well, we’ve talked about the difference between girls and boys, right? That you and I both have penises and mummy has a vagina? To make a baby, a man has to put his penis into a woman’s vagina and release something called semen, which is a man’s seed. That fertilizes the egg and creates a baby.”

By the end of Ben’s explanation, you’re grinning from ear to ear. Well done, love, you think with a small laugh.

“What’s fruitlies?” Finn asks, his splashing all but non existent, a good sign he’s growing more and more tired. 

Ben’s soft chuckle is followed by your husband’s answer, “Fertilize, love. It’s just a word for when the egg receives the seed.” There’s a bit more rustling, and you hear a squeak as Ben’s arms move around on the edge of the tub. “Alright, little one, ready to get out?”

“My fingers are all pruney now,” Finn says matter-of-factly, as though that’s the most important sign of a successful bath time.

“Well then, we should definitely get you out before you shrivel up completely,” Ben laughs and then there’s the sound of rushing water as Ben must lift Finn out and set him on the bath mat. “Hold still,” Ben murmurs gently.

Where you sit in the rocker, you listen to the sounds as Ben begins to dry off your son, and after giving your toes a quick wiggle, you lift yourself up, tittering for a moment before gaining your balance and coming to rest on your feet. You breathe a small sigh of relief and shuffle towards the loo’s door. 

“Hello,” you call softly while giving the door a push and Finn’s sudden shriek of excitement greets you. 

“Mummy!” he cries, and slips from the towel Ben had been rubbing over his head, and only seconds later Finn is clinging to your legs, face pressed to your thigh.

You watch Ben climb to his feet, a smile lighting up his eyes the whole time. “Hello, love,” he says, while easily stretching over your child and belly to press a kiss to your lips. “Did you have a good time?”

You hum a quick affirmative and flash a smile before looking down to Finn. “You, little man, should have been in bed hours ago.”

Owl-like eyes peer up at you, Finn laying on the innocent act extremely thick. Ben clears his throat, drawing your attention and you’re amused to see he’s rubbing the back of his neck, a sure sign of guilt. “Sorry, darling. You know how busy I’ve been the last few nights, I’ve barely been able to make it home before bedtime, so I thought…”

You reach out and grab his unoccupied hand. “No, love, it’s fine,” and the relief that washes over your husband’s face shouldn’t please you so much. “As long as it doesn’t become habit,” you continue, a bit sterner as you glance between your two boys. “Understood?” 

Your mock frown fights to turn to a smile as both their heads drop in unison and a duo of ‘yes mum’s answers you. 

A sudden overenthusiastic kick from the baby causes you to suck in a deep breath and wince, hand dropping to press against your belly.

“Love?,” Ben questions quickly, his hand too sliding over your belly, fingers tracing over the stretched fabric of your tank top. 

Shaking your hand, you glance up at him. “I’m fine, they’ll settle down soon.”

Ben nods and after pressing another quick kiss to your lips, stoops down to speak with Finn. “I think it’s time we put some pants on you.” With that Ben drops the towel over Finn’s head and quickly picks up the now laughing bundle. Ben starts to head towards the door, but the muffled sound of a ‘Wait da!’ comes from under the towel. 

You step forward and help your son push the towel out of the way, revealing his slightly reddened face. “I gotta say goodnight,” he pouts at Ben then turns to you, arms reaching out to pull you to him. “Night, mum,” he says after pressing a large kiss to your cheek. 

You kiss his forehead in return, “Goodnight, love.”

Ben starts towards the door again, but Finn pulls on his shirt. “Not finished!,” he cries while pointing at your belly. 

“Oh,” Ben raises his eyebrows but turns back and dips Finn down so he’s level with your stomach. 

“Goodnight, baby,” Finn whispers and presses one last kiss to your shirt covered tummy. You feel your heart give a jump, the sweet scene before you bringing tears to your eyes. Damn hormones.

You share a quick smile with Ben, comforted to see a small amount of wetness has collected in the corner of his eyes before he heaves Finn back up to his shoulder and finally is allowed to leave the loo.

After breathing in slowly and letting out a large sigh, you pull yourself back from the edge of an emotional break and turn to survey the damage done to your bathroom. 

Turns out Finn actually did a good job of keeping the splashing to a minimum, only a few small puddles are sprinkled around the tub. You pull out his toys and drop them into a basket, and with a grunt, you reach down to pull the stopper in the drain. 

While the tub empties you finish removing the rest of your clothes, sighing with relief as you slide off your bra and finally giving your newly expanded breasts room breath. After replacing the rubber stopper, you spin the taps to refill the tub with warm water, the chugging and splashing of the water loud in the once quiet loo.

Before the tub is even full, you climb in, slowly lowering yourself into the steaming water, already feeling the tense muscles of your back and hips beginning to loosen. “Oh, god,” you moan softly and lean back, resting against the gentle slope of the tub’s side. As the water rises, the warm envelopes you, covering first your thighs and arms, then creeping up your rounded belly, finally clearing the top only a few inches below the edge of the tub. 

It’s a small struggle, but you’re able to turn the taps off with just your toes, leaving a few drops to fall before everything is quiet once more.

You’re not sure how long you’ve been soaking, possibly dozing for a few minutes here and there, but the water has only just began to cool to lukewarm when a shadow falls over you. Not even opening your eyes, you turn to face it, lifting your chin. After Ben once again settles beside the tub, he places a hand on your neck and leans in to kiss you, soft lips brushing over yours. 

“Hello, you,” you murmur softly, lips still pressed to Ben’s. 

Ben replies with a hum, and you crack open an eye to stare at him, even after so much time, you’re mystified by the swirling hues of his multi-coloured eyes. “Room for one more in there?” Ben asks quietly.

You couldn’t help but smile back at him. “Always.”

After pressing another quick kiss to your lips, Ben stands and treats to a mini strip tease. His faded t-shirt falls to the floor, exposing the long plain of his pale chest. You feel a small stirring of arousal deep in your core as Ben quickly sheds his trousers and pants, leaving him bare before you. You greedily take in the view, eyes roaming over his long legs and narrow hips, stopping momentarily where his cock hung flaccid, where a small thatch of curly, ginger hair surrounds it. 

The sudden sound of a throat clearing draws your eyes back up to Ben’s face, and the smirk you find there does nothing to squash the ever growing flame of desire within you.

“Oh, shut it,” you laugh, grabbing the sides of the tub to pull yourself up and away from the back wall. 

“I don’t believe I said anything,” Ben replies, climbing in behind you, his large feet settle on either side of your hips before he’s lowering himself into the water, long legs sliding down to bracket you. 

There’s the sound of sloshing water for a few moments, until Ben finally settles back against the wall and you against his chest. Warm arms wrap around you, one coming to rest atop your belly, the other settles over your throat, where his thumb starts to stroke lazy circles on your skin.

Your head rests on Ben’s chest, and you interweave your fingers with his on your belly. “Still sure you want another?” you ask softly, tipping your head to the side to catch a quick glimpse of Ben’s smile.

“Bit late to reconsider, yeah?” he laughs, pressing a kiss to your neck. 

You both look down at where your belly just slightly bobs out of the water. “You might have a point.” A soft puff of breath tickles your neck as Ben laughs. 

For a few minutes, you talk about your night and Ben recounts his and Finn’s evening shenanigans. At some point, Ben reaches behind himself to grab a flannel and begins to wash your back. But it doesn’t take long before your eyes are starting to drift close and you can practically hear the bed calling your name. Ben’s quick to help pull you up out of the water, and after drying off and slipping on a light sleepshirt, you’re soon snuggle up in bed, curled up on your side with Ben behind you. One of his hands rests on the side of your belly, spidery fingers almost touching your belly button and his other arm stretches out under your pillow.

The last thing you hear before drifting off to sleep is Ben quietly whispering “Love you, both of you,” while his fingers on your stomach press gently and he kisses the back of your neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie. I totes came up with the title first and built the story after.


End file.
